Now the Flower Blooms
by spiritedarray
Summary: When friendship blossoms into something more. Themes and ratings vary. One-shot series. TaiChihaya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've been busy writing the last chapter for my TaiChihaya fic, _Hello, It's Me_ , but I love this pairing so much that I didn't want to stop writing for them (that feeling when you're in a small fandom, so there's not much fan content *sigh*). So I've decided to start this one-shot series! As the manga is ongoing, some one-shots will be faithful to canon, others will not, since we still don't know what Suetsugu-sensei is planning for Taichi and Chihaya. But the more recent chapters are giving me a lot of hope that these two will be endgame ^-^ I hope you enjoy this series!

P.S. s/o to my pal myloyaltiesliewithHP who loves this pairing as much as I do. This is for you! *hugs*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Chihayafuru_.

* * *

"Wow."

As they walked underneath a cover of cherry blossom trees, Chihaya couldn't help but admire the soft colours of Fukui in spring.

"How long has it been since we were last here?"

"Ten years, maybe."

" _Ten years_. And now he's getting married. We're gonna be at his _wedding_. Who knew?"

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought out of the three of us, you'd be the first to get married, Taichi," Chihaya giggled.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Well, you were always popular with the girls. It wouldn't have been hard for you to find at least one you liked back."

"Chihaya, from elementary school until university, there was only one person I ever liked. And do you know how long it took for _her_ to like _me_ back?" he said pointedly, leaning in so that his lips brushed against her ear. " _Fifteen years_."

She blushed at the contact and laced her fingers in his. "Sorry. I really kept you waiting, huh?"

"Tell me about it, _karuta baka_."

Walking along the path, Taichi glanced at their interlinked hands and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"Ten years ago, we walked here, didn't we? We were searching for Arata. And back then, I really wanted to hold your hand, too. I reached for it, but as luck would have it, Arata cycled past and you turned away. Funny how things work out."

"You did?!" she exclaimed. "How come you waited until _now_ to tell me, Taichi?!"

"Why's it so surprising? You know my feelings were there for a long time. That incident is no different from all the others when I tried to show you how I felt about you."

"I'm sorry," she half-smiled. "It must've hurt, me being so dense and all."

"It's all a means to an end," he shrugged. "We're here now, and that's what matters."

After a few moments of walking in silence, she said, "If you'd taken my hand back then, I don't think I would've minded."

"Idiot," he rebuffed. "You would've freaked out."

She sighed huffily. "Whatever. Wait - didn't you have a girlfriend at the time? The one that called you 'Ta-kun'?"

"Don't remind me," he rolled his eyes.

"You were gonna hold my hand while you were dating that girl?" Chihaya accused. "That's terrible! I feel sorry for her."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I only went out with her because she liked me. I wasn't attached to her."

"Still! You shouldn't do things like that."

"It was an involuntary thing! My hand just...wanted to hold yours."

Chihaya smiled. She looked at him, eyes warm and impossibly bright. "You've always been by my side, haven't you?"

He was lost in her loving gaze for a moment, before he blinked and realised the reality before him. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Suddenly, Chihaya nudged him in the side and latched onto his whole arm. "Shall I call you 'Ta-kun', then? I've gotta have some cutesy nickname for you, right?"

"God, no. _Please_ don't."

" _Ta-kun!_ "

"Stop it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Something a little different. Short alphabetical drabbles and one-liners based on words selected from a random word generator. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ambiguity**

"Everyone says she's kinda scary. And they're right; she gets pretty intense sometimes, but it's always in my best interest. I guess she's unreasonable and stubborn when she wants to be, especially when it comes to schoolwork versus karuta. Honestly, it's frustrating as hell. But I've been putting up with it since I was young, so I've kind of gotten used to it by now."

"Jeez, Mashima, your mom sounds like a lot of work. I feel for you."

"My mom? Oh, no. I was talking about Chihaya."

 **Bald**

"I hate it. They just like you for your looks, Taichi! They don't see anything deeper at all. It's just all hazel eyes and windswept hair to them."

"Chihaya, are you _jealous_?"

"W-what? No! Why would I be jealous of girls who like you for _those_ kinds of reasons?" she huffed. "I bet if you shaved your head, that would solve _all_ our problems."

 **Comfort**

"You're my Queen, Chihaya. You always have been. Isn't that enough?"

 **Difficult**

"I love you."

"I know."

"Don't you love me too?"

"If I admit it out loud, it'll be that much harder for me to go."

"Then stay."

"You know I can't, Chihaya. Just...wait for me."

"I'll try."

"I waited twelve years for you, Chihaya. Four doesn't seem so bad, right?" he half-smiled.

 **Even**

"It's about time, Taichi," Chihaya beamed at him.

He grinned at the trophy he could now proclaim as his, proof of his newly-appointed Meijin title. "I guess we're even, now."

 **Fame**

She couldn't bear to look the whole time the casket was being lowered. Instead, her face was buried firmly in his chest, as if she were both mourning her sensei's death and denying it at the same time. No words; only a silent understanding of their loss, that the person who had guided them through karuta and given them invaluable memories and wisdom was well and truly gone.

 **Gesture**

He sighed as he took off his indoor shoes and swapped them for his usual ones. _Maybe she forgot. That sounds like her._

"Taichi, wait!"

He spun around. She was panting heavily.

"These - are - for - you," she huffed, shoving a gift bag into his chest before clutching her knees to catch her breath.

"Thanks, Chihaya. This is really thoughtful."

"You better believe it is! Who knew one batch of chocolates could take so long?"

That surprised him. _One batch, huh?_

 **Heal**

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, for walking out on the club we created and cherished. I'm sorry for kissing you when you didn't ask to be kissed, for caving in a moment of weakness. I'm sorry for avoiding you at all costs, as if excluding you from my life would somehow help me escape the pain. It was stupid of me, I know. Because now you're here. And the healing begins."

 **Injection**

"Chihaya, would you just stay still?" he grumbled. "Sorry, Doctor. She hates needles."

"I'm trying!" she complained, though her words did not match her efforts. Taichi gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Chihaya, look at my hand. You see how it's never leaving yours? It's like I'm an extension of you. We're in this together. So let's get it over and done with. We're not scared. We're not in pain. We're just getting vaccinated, so we can live a happy, healthy life where I never have to let go of this hand."

 **Jump**

"What if things become weird? I couldn't live with myself. He's my best friend. I don't want that to change."

"Chihaya-chan, you like him, don't you? And Prez has always loved you. There's nothing left to do but simply _jump in_."

 **Kitchen**

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled as he took in the sight of the kitchen and the distinct smell of something burning.

"I wanted it to be special," she sulked, staring at the black mass that, in a former life, resembled a formidable birthday cake attempt.

"It is," he insisted. "It's the first inedible blob anyone has ever made for me. I'm touched."

"You're a jerk," she mumbled, though the corners of her mouth crept into a bashful smile.

"Unfortunately for you, it's this jerk's birthday, and this jerk wants to have his cake and eat it, too."

"Huh? What's that supposed to me-"

He kissed her softly, then swiped a charred crumb from the edge of her lips. "Mm. _Delicious_."

 **Lay**

This was it; he was certain. When she lay next to him, head curled into his shoulder, sighing softly in his arms - yes, this was heaven.

 **Mature**

"Hey, Chihaya," he began hesitantly as he broke away from their kiss. "Do you...want to..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

He was taken aback by her nonchalance. "Really? We don't have to, you know."

"No, it's okay. I want to." She smiled and whispered, "I want to be close to you."

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and desire. "I-I want to be close to you, too," he mumbled. "So, how do you want to do this? I can take my clothes off first if that makes you feel more comfortable-"

" _Eh_?! Why would you do that?! I don't want to see you naked, Taichi! That's weird!"

"What? It's kind of unavoidable, Chihaya."

"No, you can cuddle fully-clothed!"

His eyes widened in realisation. "' _Cuddle_ '," he reiterated.

"Uh-huh. Why, what were _you_ thinking?" she asked obliviously.

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind."

 **Negotiation**

"Please, Taichi? It would really mean a lot to me."

"It's always just a bunch of people standing in a room, not knowing how to have a conversation about anything other than karuta. Do I really have to waste my time on something like that?"

" _Pleeeease_? I won't ask you for any more favours after this, I promise. I just don't want to go alone. No one believes that we're dating, they all think ' _Who could put up with someone as crazy as Chihaya-chan?_ ' or ' _Isn't she with that glasses guy?_ '."

He visibly stiffened as she finished her sentence. "Fine. I'll go."

"You will? Oh, Taichi, that's great! Thank you-"

"...on one condition."

"Huh? What's that?"

"...I get to introduce you as my fiancée."

 **Ordinary**

"I still can't believe you married her. Compared to her sister, she's kinda ordinary, isn't she? ' _Beauty in vain_ ', we called her in high school."

" _'Ordinary_ '?" Taichi almost snorted. "She's the most extraordinary person I know."

 **Plane**

"I wanted the window seat!"

"This is like that argument we had on the train all over again," he grumbled. "Fine. Just take it."

"Taichi, look at all the lights!" she beamed brilliantly as they climbed away from the illuminated night landscape of Tokyo.

He smiled, knowing that although the view outside was amazing, there was something else far more beautiful in front of him.

 **Question**

"I do," he said as he held her rough, calloused hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Smirking, he whispered lowly, "Do you?"

 **Research**

"Kana-chan, you have to help me!" Chihaya pleaded, practically bowing in front of the smaller girl.

"Chihaya-chan, what's wrong?" Kana asked, worry flashing across her face.

"I...I don't know what to get Taichi for his birthday!"

Kana blinked for a few moments, then started to laugh. " _That's_ what all this fuss is about? I thought there was an emergency, Chihaya-chan!"

"This _is_ an emergency! He's always doing nice things for my birthday, and he's my b...b..." she struggled to spit the word out. "... _boyfriend_ now. I can't give him something half-hearted this year! What kind of stuff does he like?"

"You should know better than anyone, Chihaya-chan," Kana shrugged. "You've known him the longest, and you're the closest one to him."

"Argh!" Chihaya groaned, dropping to the floor in distress. "This is hopeless."

"Chihaya-chan," Kana began sternly. "Prez has liked you since you were in grade school. I think all he's ever wanted for his birthday is you."

Chihaya looked blankly at her.

"But he's already _got_ me! What _else_ am I supposed to do, then?!"

 **Smile**

She'd been talking at him for the best part of an hour now, and he was pretty sure she was answering her own questions anyway. Sure, they'd been apart for three years, but did she really think they had _that_ much to catch up on? They'd grown up, that was all. She was taller, with delicate, feminine features, more like a woman now and less like the tomboy he teased her for being. He was taller, too; broad shoulders, broken voice and all, he definitely wasn't the bratty kid from elementary school anymore. And yet, walking beside her, it was as though nothing had changed. She was as chatty and annoying as ever, but her eyes sparkled with genuine happiness. She was glad to see him.

"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi!" she beamed; her laugh was like a peal of bells, her smile as warm as it was the day they became friends with Arata.

He blushed and looked away; such was the effect that smile had on him.

 _It's as I thought._

 _Nothing's changed at all._

 **Train**

 _I can't believe this_ , he thought to himself. He made a futile attempt to hide his flushed face with his free hand, since moving the other entailed pushing against the weight that was slumped against his shoulder, snoring softly. _She's something else_.

 **Unfair**

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"So much so that you came all the way to Fukui for it?"

"I take it you received the invitation."

"Yeah." He poured his guest some tea. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. But I didn't just come here to confirm that. I have a request."

"Well? Tell me."

"I want you to be my best man."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Huh? Why?"

"There's a reason I didn't bring Chihaya with me. She doesn't know about any of this. But you're very special to us, Arata. You and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you're my closest friend, and it's obvious how much Chihaya cares about you, too. We want you to be there and celebrate with us. Please. If not for me, then for her. You know it would mean the world to her."

"You know, I always figured you guys would end up together," Arata admitted after some time. "When I confessed to her back in high school, a part of me knew I was just kidding myself. She belonged to my best friend," he half-smiled. "I guess life's unfair."

"Don't you remember what _I_ told you back in high school? Chihaya belongs to neither of us. Even when we get married, she won't be _mine_. She could leave me at any time if I'm not careful. Who knows if you'll take that chance to swoop in and sweep her off her feet?" Taichi laughed.

"Life's unfair," Arata chuckled in agreement.

 **Visit**

"Chihaya, stop shaking. You've been to my house plenty of times before, this is no different."

"Of course it's different!" Chihaya snapped with uncharacteristic hostility. "Sorry. Hormones."

"I know," Taichi smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. I'll do all the talking. I'm sure she'll be thrilled by the news."

"I can't imagine Mrs Pressure being thrilled by anything..." Chihaya muttered under her breath.

"Think about it this way. Once the baby is born, she'll be so focused on the new family member that she won't bother you at all."

"No, it'll be the opposite," Chihaya complained. "She'll be so attached to the baby that she'll talk to me all the time just to see him or her, or worse, give me parenting advice."

"Ah," Taichi nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we'll keep Grandma at a distance, then."

"But then again," Chihaya reasoned. She smiled at her husband. "Her parenting advice can't be all that bad. Look at how you turned out, right?"

 **Wrap**

He caught her before she could fall, wrapping her in his arms as she slept off the exhaustion of her last match, shaking his head as she snoozed with both eyes open.

 **X-ray**

"Looks like you've broken a finger, unfortunately."

He sighed. "See what you've done, Chihaya?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "But hey, you kept your promise, didn't you? You never let go of my hand."

"Yeah, and now I'm paying for it," he grumbled. "Next time you get an injection, I'm bringing a stress ball instead."

 **Youth**

"You know why I stole Arata's glasses that day?"

"You didn't want to lose, right? Because Mrs Pressure would've been on your case-"

"No. I couldn't have cared less about that." He exhaled slowly. "I didn't want to lose, you're right. But not because of my mom. Because I wanted you to look at me, not him."

After all this time, he was still so torn up about something so long ago in the past. She could see it in the pain that creased his face, the frustration in his eyes.

"It all worked out though, didn't it?" she said brightly. "Because then I got to play against you, and I beat you. You've served your punishment already."

"Still, I wonder if anything would've been different, had Arata played and inevitably crushed me." He looked down in shame. "It makes me wonder if I'm really a good person at all."

"Don't say that, Taichi," Chihaya insisted, putting her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. "You were young. Kids make mistakes, and now you've grown up. You're a good person. Most importantly, you're sorry. If you were really a bad person, I don't think you'd feel sorry at all."

He smiled. "You know why you didn't find out about all of this until high school?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked Arata to keep it a secret, so you wouldn't hate me." He sighed. "Arata's a good person."

"He is," Chihaya nodded. "But even if he wasn't, and he told me the truth, it wouldn't have mattered. I could never hate you, Taichi."

 **Zero**

"This is it. Are you ready, Chihaya?"

She tried her best to compose herself, her sister dutifully gathering her train for her as they stood behind the set of doors that would lead her into the rest of her life.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go, Dad."

"The music's started!" Chitose smiled. "I'll count you down, okay? Just remember to walk and _breathe_ , Chihaya."

"I'll try."

"Good. You look beautiful, by the way."

"Chitose, don't make her cry before she's even at the altar!"

Chitose chuckled to herself and inhaled deeply.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One..."


End file.
